The Memories You Forgot
by endlessly
Summary: Kirihara rushes to practice and gets hit by a car. Ending up in a coma, the doctors tells his mom to prepare herself. In the meantime, Kirihara finds himself in a dark room, talking to a Soul Eraser.
1. Prologue

So I started on a new story. The idea popped into my head when I read a book, and I've finally gotten it written down.

I'm still not sure if this'll be a deathfic or if there'll be any pairings.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

Prologue

'Shit, I'm late for practice again' I yelled to myself and ran faster.

I felt a sudden pain ran down his cheek and touched it carefully

'I mean it, fukubuchou really need to stop hitting so hard. What if I got a concussion and couldn't play tennis for a long time? Heh, they would crumble without their ace'.

I smiled evilly.

'Good plan…maybe I'll fake it once'

When I reached the crosswalk I had to stop. Stupid red man.

'I don't have time for this, I _don't _want to be punched again'. I squeezed my eyes together and started jumping out of frustration.

Opening my eyes I checked both sides. No card.

'Yup! This is my chance'

I quickly ran out on the road, and was almost on the other side, when I heard a whining sound.

I looked to my right and saw a red car coming closer. I looked at the driver, and he looked at me.

'His eyes' I thought suddenly 'they're just like Yukim-'

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukimura looked around the courts.

"Have any of you seen Akaya today?" he asked the rest of the regulars.

"That brat probably fell asleep on the bus again" Niou snorted, earning nods from everyone.

Yukimura was about to defend the second year, but was erupted when his phone started vibrating.

"Oi! Why's your phone on? We're not allowed to have it on during practice" complained Marui.

Yukimura just shot him his usual smile and answered.

"Hallo"

"Seiichi…"

"Mom? What is it?"

"There's been an accident.."

* * *

So...cliffy. Never written anything like this before, I'll try to make it exciting.

Tell me what you think.


	2. Terrible News

**So here is chapter 1. I've decided to make these chapters small. But I'll upload more often to compensate**

**I was going to update sooner, but our internet failed. Going crazy**

**I FINALLY have a vacation (4 days) and the internet goes banana. I'm so pissed. This happend all the time.**

**But I do get more time to write though...Maybe it isn't that bad.**

**Anyways...enjoy the chapter**.

* * *

"Mom? What is it?"

"There's been an accident..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukimura PoV

For a second it felt like my heart stopped. Mom's voice sounds so sad.

"What do you mean, there's been an accident?"

I barely noticed the silence around me, as the rest of the regulars quieted.

"It's Akaya-kun. He…He was involved in a car accident".

I almost dropped my phone. I felt dizzy.

"Buchou, what's wrong" a voice I identified as Jackal's asked.

"I don't know...I..." I clutched the phone so tight that my knuckles became white.

"Seiichi?"  
I cleared my throat. "I'm here mom"

"I just got a phone call from Kirihara-san. She asked me if I could tell you".

I nodded my head, but realizing that she couldn't see that, I made an understanding hum.

"How is he?" I asked and tried to calm down.

"He's in surgery right now. But the damages are critical".

"How critical?"

"… She was told to…to prepare herself…"

The world started swirling again. I must have been swaying because suddenly I felt strong hands around me. I looked up into Sanada's eyes.

"What is wrong Yukimura?" he asked with a worried face.

I pulled away from his embrace and sat down on the bench he had been leading me to.

"It's Akaya. He's been hit by a car"

There were several gasps within the group.

"How is he" Marui whispered with a frightened look on his face.

"It's critical. The doctors don't expect him to survive" Yukimura said as he hung up the phone.

Silence followed. _'It seems like the news stunned everyone' _I thought bitterly.

"Well, let's go then" Niou said casually and straightened himself.

Everyone looked surprised at him.

"Niou, how can you think of practice now?" Marui shouted at him.

Niou had a confused look on his face.

"Practice? I'm going to the hospital, stupid".

Had it been any other day, Marui would have thrown something on him for calling him stupid, but Marui didn't feel like yelling today.

I smiled thinking of this. But the smile disappeared just as fast as is came.

'_I need to focus on Akaya'_ I scolded myself, and rose from the bench.

"Then, let's hurry. Maybe we'll make it there before the operation is finished".

With this all of the regulars sprinted towards the school gate.

"Ah...what about the other members?" Sanada suddenly asked.

"I believe they'll be fine by themselves" Yanagi answered.

"Yeah, screw them" Niou added.

"Watch your language Niou" Yagyuu replied from the end of the running group.

"Jesus" Jackal mumbled. "Never a serious moment".

* * *

**So, I noticed the moment I had written this and was going through errors, that this chapter is _very _cheesy. And OOC.**

**I'm sorry...**

**But the next chapter will be more exciting than cheesy. I promise...sulks**


	3. The Damages

**Chapter 2 everyone...I had my beta May-linn go through it, so the grammars fine now..(at least it should be)**

**This tie Niou tells the story..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

* * *

Niou PoV

We entered the hospital in silence. All thoughts of quarreling had vanished.

At the entrance to the operation room, we met the brat's mom.

She smiled and greeted us with a red and puffy face and dark eyes.

Just looking at her made me understand the seriousness in this situation. Not that I didn't already know.

"How is he doing?" Sanada asked Kirihara-san.

"I don't know. They won't tell me anything" she said sadly.

Sanada laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and led her to a chair.

"Heh. I never thought fukubuchou could be so caring" I said with a fake laugh.

"Well, there is a 79 chance that he is feeling guilty" Yanagi muttered as he flipped through his notebook.

"Why would fukubuchou feel guilty? He wasn't the one who drove that car" Marui said.

"Of course it's not his fault" I said, bored.

"Ah, I see" Yagyuu suddenly said.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Think about it" Yanagi said "Akaya got hit by a car because he was hurrying to practice. I trust you all remembered what happened the last time he was late".

"Fukubuchou hit him" Marui said slowly, realisation hitting him.

"Shit!" I muttered, knowing I've just said what everyone was thinking.

We stood in silence for some time, until the door opened and a doctor came out.

"Is Kirihara-san here?" he asked.

Kirihara-san quickly leaped over to him.

"How is my son?"

"Your son is stable for now, but he is still in the danger zone".

"What are his damages?" Kirihara-san demanded.

The doctor looked a little uncomfortable "I don't think-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK" Kirihara-san bellowed, making everyone jump.

"Right.." the doctor said weekly.

"Well, he has three broken ribs, one of which punctured his left lunge. The impact with the car also caused some internal bleeding. His right arm is broken in two places, and his right elbow is crushed. Luckily we didn't have to amputate it, but his right arm motion will be limited. Lastly, he has some severe head injuries. We have fixed his lunge and internal bleeding, but his head injury is what worries us".

When the doctor was finished talking, everyone just stared at him.

No one knew what to think or say.

"What kind of head injuries?" Kirihara-san asked weakly, fresh tears streaming down her face.

"We have to run some more tests first, but we fear that he has permanently damaged the part of his brain that makes the body breathe. If that is the case, your son will have no chance of surviving".

I clenched my fist angrily.

"How long have you worked in a hospital" I asked the doctor.

"Ehm.. I've just finished as a trainee, so not long" he answered slowly.

"Yeah, figured that" I said and punched him.

The doctor yelped and fell to the floor.

"Niou!" Yagyuu and Jackal said as they ran to hold me back, but I sent them a glare.

I turned back to the doctor on the floor.

"That was the most unprofessional thing I've ever heard a doctor say" I bent down and lifted the scared man up by his shirt.

I stared at him angrily, before I felt a hand touch my shoulder gently.

"Let him go, Niou. I'm sure he didn't intend to be so impolite" Yukimuras gentle voice said.

"Che" I said, but let go of the doctor and went to lean against the wall.

'_Don't you dare die on us, brat'._

* * *

**And that was that. Next chapter will be about Kirihara and Nana-chan...**

**Please tell me what you think**


	4. Nana

Ahh...what a pain. I'm currently having the worsest (yes I know that's not correct) writing block ever. I wrote this chapter a long time ago, but it was so bad that I had to re-do it. So I'm just finished re-doing this chapter. Please forgive me for taking so long.

**Disclimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

Kirihara PoV 

'Where am I?'

I tried to open my eyes, but soon found out I couldn't move anything.

'My head hurts' I complained.

For what seemed like ages, I lay immobilized in the dark.

Suddenly I felt something cold touch my neck and stroke down my spine. I shuddered, and discovered surprised that I could move my body.

I slowly opened my eyes, and looked around me. It was dark everywhere.

"Hallo" I called out.

"Hallo" came a reply. I looked around, but saw no one.

I shuddered, feeling a little scared. "Who are you? What is your name?"

"I don't remember"

"I see" I answered and tried to feel my way towards the voice.

"I'm Kirihara Akaya, now that were introduced and all, would you mind switching on the light?"

There was no reply and I again looked after any sign of movement.

"Where are you?" I asked, and seconds later a white blue light shone in front of me.

I shut my eyes as the light burned my eyes. 'Flashy entry'.

As I opened my eyes, I gasped shocked when I saw what was in front of me.

It looked like a mass of white and blue, shaped into a human form. It had no face and no human characteristics, but there was still something human about it.

"What are you?"

"I am a soul eraser"

"A what?"

"A soul eraser. We are also called angels by you humans."

"Oh, so you've come to take me to Heaven"

The angel didn't answer right away, and I began feeling a little uncomfortable.

"You're not taking me to Hell, right?"

"Heaven and Hell are only invented by humans who are afraid of dying. The idea of vanishing after death scares many, and many people do not want to accept that they only live once"

I was confused. "So Heaven and Hell doesn't exist?"

"Yes"

"But if Heaven of Hell doesn't exist, why do angels exist?"

"As I said before I am no Angel. I am a soul eraser. I decide if a soul is pure or impure.

"And what if it's impure?" I gulped

"We erase it"

I began to sweat. In my mind I apologized to everyone I had intentionally and unintentionally harmed. That took some time.

"So…you're here to erase me, Nana?" I asked, not really wanting to hear the answer. (1)

"Nana?"

"Oh" I wasn't exactly sure why I called her..eh..him..eh..that for Nana.

"Well" I dragged out. "I guess I'll call you Nana, since you don't remember your name" I smiled.

Nana said nothing, but I don't think Nana was upset.

"Is that ok?"

"Yes. It's better than being called that".

I smiled at Nana when our previous conversation suddenly came back to me.

"Are you going to erase me?" I asked again.

"No, I am not. Your body still lives. I am here to guide you".

"What do you mean, guide me?"

"Since your body is not dead, you are given an ultimatum. Either to return to your body, or to leave this world and be born anew".

"Well, that's easy. Of course I'm going back to my body" I jumped up and looked around.

"So…where is the exit?"

Nana floated over to me and rested something that looked like a hand on my shoulder.

"I am sorry if you misunderstood me. Your body is currently in a coma, and will not wake up yet, if at all. It may take months or years before you can return".

I looked disbelievingly at Nana. "And what am _I _supposed to do in the meantime?"

"Wait" was the only reply.

I sat down in defeat and sulked. Spending years in this dark place didn't really tempt me.

"I believe I should inform you of your body's damages and the chance of your survival".

Before I could protest everything went white, and I was suddenly standing in a hallway. I looked around and found myself standing with my teammates.

"What…?"

"I'm showing you the present" Nana said beside me.

I looked around amazed. "Can they see me?"

"No"

I sat down beside Yukimura and listened to their conversation.

"Now I know how you felt when I was in surgery" he said with a melancholic voice.

The other regulars didn't reply verbally, but Sanada and Jackal both put their hands on his back to support him.

"Am I in surgery?" asked Nana

"Yes, your body is currently in surgery"

"Ugh, don't say things like: Your body. It makes me feel creeped out" I said and faked a shudder to underline my point.

"I understand"

I decided to give up on having a conversation with Nana, so I walked around the room watching my teammates. They all looked either sad, angry or worried.

"Niou, a worried look doesn't suit you" I sang into his ear.

"They cannot hear you" Nana repeated.

"Thank you, I know" I said sarcastically.

"That brat better not die" I heard Niou mumble suddenly. I looked at him disbelievingly. Niou looked like he was about to break something.

Was he really upset this much because of me?

Yagyuu gently placed his hand on Niou's shoulder "He will be fine. He will probably be back in no time, making fun of us and pulling pranks"

Marui sighed thoughtfully, and suddenly laughed.

"Do you remember that time when Akaya started a fire in Akiyama-sensei's chemistry class?"

The other regulars nodded.

"I don't think Sanada will _ever _forget that incident" Jackal smiled.

I smiled to myself when Marui had mentioned my prank. Oh, the good old days.

"And there was that time when he persuaded the science teacher that it lived a monster in the school's swimming pool" Niou snorted, looking a little happier…or less worried.

"How did he manage that?" Yukimura asked curiously.

"Who knows" Marui said

"Yeah! It's like his special talent. It was him who told Miyu-san from our class, that you get skin like honey if you eat maggots" Niou said.

"And that you get hair like silk if you bathe it in milk every morning" Marui added while laughing.

Yukimura looked at them surprised. "So that's why…" he mumbled almost inaudible.

I felt this kind of… sting in my chest as I heard them rant on and on about me and my famous pranks.

I turned to Nana. "I think…maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I returned even though I have suffered damages".

Nana just looked at me. "Sometimes I wish that I could too"

"You were human before?" I asked surprised

"Yes. I used to live in this world as a girl. But that is a very long time ago. When I died, I was afraid of forgetting everything and everyone, so I decided to become a soul eraser. But it has been such a long time that I now have forgotten everything."

The last Nana said was with an almost sad tone.

"Life sucks…doesn't it?" I joked

"Yes…yes it does. But it is beautiful" Nana said.

"What is beautiful?"

"Living"

I didn't have a reply so I kept quiet. After all, I hadn't been gone from this world long enough to think of living as beautiful.

"But you heard what the doctor said right" Jackal muttered. "He'll probably never be the same".

The room quieted and the mood noticeably darkened.

"Don't say that. There is still a good chance that he will come out of it fine" Yanagi sharply said as he wrote something in his notebook.

"I don't want to sound pessimistic, but come on. His brain is damaged" Jackal defended himself.

What did he say?

I felt fear rise in me, and looked questioningly at Nana.

"My brain is _damaged?_" I whispered to her.

"Yes, but it is not yet known if the damage is serious".

"Isn't all damage to the brain serious?" I joked half heartedly.

"In a way yes, in another no" Nana said in a monotone voice.

"I don't get you" I muttered angry, but was disturbed by a loud crash.

The room was quiet again, only this time everyone's attention was directed at Yukimura.

He had raised himself from the sofa and beside him laid a smashed table.

"Yukimura?" Sanada whispered in disbelief.

"Stop saying all those negative things" Yukimura said in a hard voice. "As his teammates we have to be there for him, helping him through these hardships. We should not just stand here and…and bitch around".

Yukimura drew a long breath and sat down again.

"Let's stay here until the surgery is over" he ended.

"Yeah" came the reply from the others.

I started at Yukimura in awe. I had never seen him act like that before.

"You are lucky" Nana said to me.

"Why?"

"Because you have people waiting for you here"

I smiled and nodded. "Yes, and they're the best".

Just as I had said that, the light on the surgery lamp went out.

Everyone in the room tensed as the door opened and a doctor came out.

"H-how is he" Marui stuttered.

The doctor sighed and looked grim.

"There were some complications" he said.

"What kind of complications?"

"His spinal nerves were damaged under the operation. We have scheduled Kirihara-kun for another operation in two days. We hope to reduce the nerve damage, but right now I can't say much".

Damages in the spine nerves…doesn't sound good.

"What does he mean?" Jackal asked Yanagi.

"Worst case scenario is that Akaya may not be able to move again".

"What do you mean, not move?" Niou asked.

"You know the actor Christopher Reeve"

"Yes"

"That kind of not move"

I wonder how you should react in these situations. It sounded so stupid.

Yesterday I was running around on the tennis court, getting yelled at by Sanada for being late and teasing Marui because he had so bad stamina.

And today I may never move again. I really don't know how to react.

All these things, and more, ran through my head as I leaned towards the wall.

"But that's worst case scenario right" Yagyuu stated more that asked.

"That's right. I don't have much information right now, so I can't say anything for sure" Yanagi said.

"I don't want to listen to them anymore, and I'm kind of tired. Let's go back" I said to Nana.

"Yes" she answered and soon I was back in the darkness.

* * *

(1) Nana means No name. It can also mean seven, but here it's no name.

**Melodramatic ending, I know..Please tell me your thoughts.  
**


	5. Friends

Yey, another chapter "blows party flute". It's coming to an end people. Only a few more chapters...and I've finally found a satisfying end..though perhaps not an entirely happy one

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Warnings**: Well...no beta on this chapter..otherwise it's cool!!!

Enjoy!!!

* * *

Kirihara PoV 

I tried to open my eyes, but the lids were so heavy. Same with my body.

"Nana?" I wanted to shout but I couldn't get the words out of my mouth

'Where am I?" I thought, feeling slightly uneasy.

I gave up trying to move when a wave of exhaustion hit me.

So I lay silently seemingly forever before I heard something. Muffled voices.

'Hallo, who's there?' but again I couldn't get the words out.

I tried to concentrate on the voices speaking, trying to hear what they said.

"…sleep…talk…him" I focused harder on hearing the voices, but could only hear pieces.

"Poor…fault…"

"…brat…"

Wait a minute…there was only one person who called me brat. Was Niou there?

"Niou" I wanted to shout, the words never came. "What's going on, where am I?" I shouted in despair.

"I hope…okay". The voices were getting clearer and I could now place them.

It was my team mates.

I felt so happy that I could cry. "Guys, I'm here" I shouted into the darkness, but got no reply.

"Of course…fighter" the deep voice of Sanada said.

Realizing that shouting wouldn't get their attention, I again tried to focus on the voices that were getting louder and clearer by the moment.

"Why's he strapped to a machine?" Marui asked worriedly.

"The machine helps him to breathe, since he can't do that himself yet" an unfamiliar voice said.

"Doctor" Yukimura said, addressing the unfamiliar voice. "When is the next surgery?"

"The next surgery is in two days".

"Is it risky?" Yagyuu asked.

For a while no one said anything.

"Yes, it is risky, but we will do our absolute best to make sure that nothing goes wrong".

"Well, that's relieving" Niou snorted angrily.

"Niou, behave" Sanada said warningly.

"Whatever" was the reply he got.

"Calm down you two. I don't think Akaya would appreciate that we fight when we visit him" Yukimura voiced.

"Actually I think he would rather enjoy it" Niou said, but didn't continue quarrelling.

I chuckled to myself, knowing that Niou was right.

"I wonder if he's bored, lying like that all day" Marui said.

"Of course he isn't. He's not conscious" Jackal explained.

"Oh, yes I am" I wanted to say, but guess what…it didn't work.

"Actually, people can be in a come, but still be conscious" Yanagi said.

"Exactly, that's why we ask family and friends to talk to the patients, and often they respond" the doctor said.

I felt something warm on my arm and guessed that someone was holding it.

It was probably Yukimura, because I can't think of anyone else doing it.

Suddenly a picture of Sanada holding my hand popped into my head and I unconsciously wanted to pull my hand back.

"Hey, his arm just moves" Yukimura's voice said excitingly.

"What?" a number of voices said including the doctors.

"Are you sure?" the doctor asked.

"Of course I'm sure, I'm holding his arm" Yukimura shouted excitedly back.

'Oh, so it was him holding it…perhaps I have psychic powers' I joked.

"Let me see" the doctor said and seconds later I felt a new hand holding mine.

"Kirihara-kun, move your hand again if you can hear me" he said.

I tried to move t again, but couldn't.

"Akaya, you can do it" I heard Yukimura…pleading? No surely not…did he?

"It moved" the doctor said awestruck.

"So he's conscious?" Marui almost shouted.

"Not only that, but he can also move his arm. That means that they are likely not paralysed"

I smiled to myself. 'Yey, I'm not a total cripple' I cheered.

"I need to inform the head doctor about this" the doctor said and left.

"Akaya, you can hear us right? Be strong Akaya and come back to us".

Yukimura's voice sounded relieved, making me wanting and believing that I could come back.

"Yeah, don't you dare dying on us" Marui's voice said happily.

"Ey, don't sound so happy, while saying such words" Niou said angry.

"Awww, you're really worried aren't you" Marui teased.

"Shut up"

"Akaya, we miss you, you know" Yanagi said, sounding, for once, at a loss for words.

"You're important for our team, not only as a player" Jackal said.

"Who am I going to try all my pranks on, if not you?" Niou snickered.

"Please come back" Yukimura's delicate voice said, sounding sad.

Was he sad because of me? Was I the one causing him all these troubles? Was I causing everyone troubles?

Suddenly the voices became distant again.

"Akaya…we…here" a voice said.

'Guys?'

"Come…back…". And then I heard nothing.

I opened my eyes and looked at the familiar shape of Nana.

"What happened?" I asked

"You went back to your body" Nana replied quietly.

"How?"

"I don't know. It's a mystery"

"Oh" I felt disappointed. "Will I be going back again?"

"I don't know. Are you not tired?"

"Actually I am" I said and yawned loudly.

"Going back to ones body and actually moving it must have caused you a lot of effort. You should rest".

"Yeah" I said and closed my eyes.

"You're really lucky, you know" Nana whispered softly.

"Hm?"

"They're all waiting for you, thinking about you every day. They are good friends".

"Yeah" I said. "They're the best".

And then I fell asleep for what seemed like forever.

* * *

**Any thoughts?? Please review and speed up my uploads ;D**

* * *


	6. The Surgery

We're nearing the end people :( Somehow, it's gonna be sad letting this story go...Even though it's not my best story, I love it...ah, sorry..I'm sappy today :p

There'll be about two more chapters, or...one more chapter and an epilogue.

Enjoy!!!

* * *

Sanada PoV

Ever since I woke this morning, I've had this uneasy feeling in my gut. I brushed it off as morning hunger, but it didn't go away.

Today is Kirihara's second operation. I guess that is the reason for this uneasiness.

The tennis practice this morning wasn't much to brag about. Everyone was spacing out and I didn't really bother to yell. I wasn't exactly doing my best either.

"I hate this feeling" Marui grumbled when they changed.

"As if we haven't felt it enough" Yanagi said looking at Yukimura as he spoke.

"But he'll be all right too, right" Niou smirked. "Except myself, he's the most stubborn guy I've ever met".

I smiled slightly, but didn't feel reassured at all. This time it was no win situation.

Yukimura had beaten the odds, and become healthy and was now playing tennis again, but if Kirihara somehow survived the operation, he would never be the same again.

He would not be able to play real tennis again.

----

We all sat in the hospitals waiting room, anxiously awaiting news. A doctor came out of Kirihara's room and walked towards us.

"We will soon start Kirihara-kun's operation. Do you want to see him before we start?"

We nodded and walked into the room.

"Kirihara-san" Yukimura said humbly.

By Kirihara's bed sat a tired looking woman, who I recognized as Akaya's mom.

"Yukimura-kun. Thank you so much for being here. You guys too" she smiled tiredly.

"I'm sure Akaya will be fine" I reassured her.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"I guess you want to be alone with him. I'll og out" Kirihara-san said before leaving.

"She must og through hell" Yukimura said sympathetically.

I looked at the bedridden boy, feeling a sting in my chest.

'_Don't you dare die' _I caught mysellf thinking.

'_Don't you dare'_.

----

The light in the _surgery in progress _lamp lit up, and I sighed loudly.

It had started.

I looked up as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sure he'll be fine" Yukimura smiled at me.

"Yeah" I nodded and slightly squeezed his hand.

If we pray long enough, God may bless us today.

----

Kirihara PoV

I was sleeping in my made up bed, when I woke with a start. It was seldom that I slept, and was annoyed to wake.

I was about to complain, when I felt a violent pull.

"What-" I croaked as pain shot through me.

"Kirihara" Nana shouted and embraced me tightly

"Don't og there Kirihara. Stay here…stay with me" she kept repeating.

I closed my eyes as a white light blended me.

When I opened them I could faintly see white clad people standing over me.

"Everything is going smoothe, doctor" someone said happily.

"Don't use such frivolous words, it's rude" a voice scolded.

I closed my eyes, feeling very much alive.

----

Marui PoV

The operation had been going on for almost an hour, and everyone was getting more and more tense. Niou had even snapped at Yagyuu, something even Yukimura was surprised by.

"Are they done yet?" I asked.

"Like we know that" Niou growled.

"Marui, the operation is a difficult one, and I think the doctors will take their time. After all, if they rushed, something may og wrong" Yukimura said.

As on que, there was a loud noise from the surgery room, and a man came running out. He grabbed the emergency phone and shouted in it: (1)

"Request immediately help in surgery room 3. Get Yoshinaga-sensei right now. The patient's heart is failing".

He slammed the phone off, and ran back inside.

I blinked and suddenly the floor hit mt knees.

"Akaya" I whispered.

"AKAYAAAA!!!!"

* * *

(1) Once I were in a hospital (just visiting) I saw an emergency phone outside every surgery room. I asked why they were outside, and the nurse said it was in case the phone inside the room didn't work. I wanted the regulars to hear about the heart failure, so I did it like this...:p

**This is a small chapter sorry. The next chapter will be directly continuing where this one ended...I just wanted you guys to be like: "OG MY GOD!!!!". **

**I'm evil...sorry!!!**


	7. The End

In this chapter, the PoV will change a lot, because I wanted to tell everyone's feelings.

**Warnings**: Major ooc, but in this situation, who wouldn't act like they do. And hugging...for those who don't like that:p

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

Yagyuu PoV

"AKAYAAA!!!"

I jumped when Kirihara-san shrieked in despair. I quickly turned to look at Yukimura, silently asking him to stop the horrible sound.

I was being stupid, yes. But right now my head was a mess, and I couldn't think at all with more noise.

Yukimura wrapped his arms around Kirihara-san and hugged her tightly. Kirihara-san went quiet, now crying silently into Yukimura's shoulder.

"He'll be fine…he'll be fine" I heard Niou mutter barely audible. I've seldom seen my doubles partner like this, but I knew how much he cared for Akaya. Wanting to comfort, I reached out my hand and held his.

He looked at me questioningly, but didn't release my hand. Instead he squeezed it once as a 'thank you'.

I smiled and squeezed back. 'Don't mention it'.

----

Jackal PoV

My heart was pounding hard when I heard the news and almost fainted when Kirihara-san started howling her sons name. I never was good at handling stress.

Beside me, Marui had fallen to his knees. Should I comfort him? I should, shouldn't I?

I breathed in deep and patted Marui on the head. Marui looked slightly up, and I could see tears brimming in his eyes.

"Don't write him off as dead yet, he's still fighting" I reassured the redhead.

Marui smiled sheepishly and wiped his eyes. He got up from the floor and laughed slightly.

"I know he is, and I know he is gonna make it".

"that's the spirit" I smiled back and dragged Marui into a hug. Normally, I don't og around hugging boys, but today was an exception.

----

Yukimura PoV

When Kirihara-san shrieked I felt my heart break. I quickly hugged her, letting her know that she wasn't alone.

"He'll be all right" I kept saying to her until she had calmed down.

"You are such a good boy, Seiichi".

I was slightly surprised when she used my given name, but let it og. I also felt that this situation had bringed us together.

I looked at the and felt a genuine smile on my lips.

In the corner Yagyuu and Niou was holding hands, reassuring each other with the simple touch.

On the other side of the wall, Jackal was hugging Marui. Never had I seen either the brazilian or the redhead hugging anyone before, except Akaya though. But then again, everyone had hugged the second year, even Sanada. Though he refuses to admit that.

I chuckled and looked at Sanada. The stoic fukubuchou was staring into wall, as if he was expecting to find the answers to all his problems there.

I heard someone run, and looked back.

A doctor came running past us, and into the surgery room.

"How is the patient" I heard him shout before the door closed.

----

Kirihara PoV

When I again opened my eyes I was back with Nana.

"What happened" I shouted. "Why am I back?"

Nana stood before me, her shifting form making it difficult for me to see her face.

"I told you not to og into the light" she said harshly.

I was surprised when I heard her voice, never having heard any emotion from her before.

"Why shouldn't I"

"It always happens like this" she whispered and floated away.

"I was hoping…but I knew it couldn't be like I wished".

I suddenly felt cold and was genuinely scared when my breath turned into frost.

"What is happening" I shouted at her. I tried to get up and run to her, but I couldn't move.

"You didn't make it"

Her words became distant, and soon after she was gone.

"NANA"

----

Nobody's PoV (A/N forgot the word you usually use :p..)

When the _surgery in progress _lamp blinked off, everyone in the waiting room went tense.

Soon after a doctor came out. He looked at the young boys before walking over to Kirihara-san.

"How is he? How is my son?" she whispered, fear written all over his face.

"Please have a seat, Kirihara-san" the doctor gently said.

Kirihara-san sat abruptly down.

The doctor sat down before her, and took her hand lightly.

"I'm sorry" he started.

Kirihara-san's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" she croaked out.

"There were some complications during the surgery. Your son didn't make it"

Silence ruled the room, until a soft sob ecchoed through the walls.

Yukimura fell to the ground and sobbed, hiding his face in his hands.

And as on que everyone else started reacting too.

Niou cursed loudly and hit the wall repeatedly, only stopping when Yagyuu threw himself on Niou and hugged him tightly, both crying silently.

Sanada closed his eyes and breathed in deep. He looked towards the surgery room, wondering if he'd see Akaya there. Then again Akaya wouldn't be there. Because Akaya was…dead.

He was dead, and he was never coming back…never.

Sitting silently on a bench was Yanagi. Not visibly expressing any emotions. But the thrown away notebook spoke for him.

Marui gripped Jackal hard in the shoulders and laughed slightly.

"Fuck" he chuckled.

Jackal became worried when he saw the redheads reaction and hugged him close. Soon he felt his t-shirt become wet, and was relieved.

He breathed in deep, deciding not to cry. First of all, he'd comfort Marui.

Crying came later.

----

Yukimura PoV

It was a lie, right? It was all just a stupid joke.

I wiped away the tears, but more came. My throat was sore and my eyes puffed.

Looking up, I saw the others dealing with their sorrow in different ways.

So it was true then…he really was gone.

Somehow the tears stopped running, and I found myself looking at Sanada.

The idiot hadn't shed one tear, and I could see he was holding it in.

I got up from the floor and walked towards him. With everyone's eyes on my back, I grabbd Sanada's hand and dragged him into a privat toilet.

"What are you doing?" Sanada asked.

"You don't like crying in front of others right. Then, you can cry now" I hit the white walls.

"Seiichi" Sanada whispered.

"Tell me everything that you are feeling right now" I sounded despereate. But I knew Sanada. I knew that if he didn't get it out now, he never would.

"I'm just…a little shocked" Sanada muttered slowly.

"Are you not sad?" I yelled

"Of course I'm sad" Sanada shouted back.

I knew he was breaking. I could see the sorrow in his eyes.

"It's just so stupid you know. It's all my fault" Sanada yelled and hit the wall hard.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it's my fault he hurried that day. Because I told him not to be late for practice".

Sanada's voice broke and tears streamed down his face.

"And I just can't believe that he's not longer here. It's unreal. He was supposed to lead the Rikkaidai team next year, but now he can't".

Sanada hit the wall once more before hiding his face and crying silently.

"Idiot" I sobbed. "It's not your fault. It's no ones fault".

I never knew he felt like that, and his pain made even my heart ache.

I hugged him from behind, wanting Sanada to know that I cared.

"Let's not blame each other. Let's just remember him for who he was".

Sanada chuckled slightly.

"And what a guy he was".

I laughed back, releasing Sanada.

"Let's og back".

"Yeah"

----

Yanagi PoV

It was in moments like this that I realized how futile my data was. I threw the notebook in the trashcan, feeling disgusted.

Gathering data on a dying person was not something someone should do. Because a human life was more worth that any statictic one could write.

And gathering statistics on his chances of survival was really low.

I sighed and sat down on a bench.

Somehow it didn't seem real.

That my ever excited Kouhai wasn't going to be attending tennis practise anymore.

That he would never again point his racket towards me and say; "today I'll beat you".

Somehow it didn't seen right.

Akaya had such a long and bright future before him, but was never able to fulfill his goals in life. All because something as stupid as a car.

It's in times like these, I understand how fragile humans really are.

Kirihara-san was still shaking with grieve. I wanted to comfort her, but she got up from the chair before I could.

Silently, Sanada and Yukimura came back from the toilet, and I was relieved by seeing Sanada's red eyes. Out poor fukubuchou had been blaming himself all along, and I silently thanked Yukimura.

Kirihara-san coughed slightly, getting everyone's attention.

"I just want to thank you for being here for my son. I'm sure he would have been happy had he known."

She forced a smile. "I have a lot to take care of right now…I have to call people and…a funeral" she spoke incoherent before leaving.

The trip home is a blur, and the next thing I remember was lying in my bed.

I looked at the clock.

01:32

I should feel tired, but wasn't. Neither was I hungry, something that had worried my parents.

I closed my eyes wanting sleep to make me forget.

Soon after I slept, dreaming about a blue shape in a dark dark room.

* * *

**It pained me to write this chapter, but I came to a decision that it had to end like this. **

**Please review and look forward to the epilogue  
**


	8. Epilogue

This is the last chapter in this story. I want to takle the opportunity to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

Warnings: You may want to have some tissues by your side

Enjoy!!!

* * *

The church bells chimed lonely through the air, as the rain gently fell.

We were all wearing black clothes, giving our friend the last farewell.

Beside me, Yukimura was silently crying. I wanted to comfort him, but knew that nothing I said would be of any comfort.

And what should I say anyway?

He's happy now?

How do we know that? For all I know, he could be roasting in the flames of Hell right now.

If Hell even exist. Which I actually don't believe.

After death there is nothing.

You die, that's all.

The priest was talking now, about Akaya.

"Today, we are gathered to say the last farewell to Kirihara Akaya…"

I didn't really listen to the priest.

I looked at the coffin, knowing that _he _was laying there.

No, that's not true…

Akaya is no longer here.

Finally, the priest was finished with his speach and we all rose from the chairs to say farewell.

I was soaked, but didn't care.

As I stood before the coffin, I gently placed a white rose on it.

Never being skilled with words, I didn't say anything.

I knew I was going to regret it later.

After everyone had placed a rose or said goodbye to Akaya, the coffin was slowly laid down in the big hole. (1)

Somewhere beside me, Kirihara-san let out a cry of despair. She clinged to a woman I didn't know, both sobbing loudly.

I squeezed my eyes shut, allowing tears to stream down my cheeks.

"Niou, it's time to go" Yagyuu whispered to me.

I opened my eyes and realized that everyone except the regulars had left.

Nodding my head as answer I quickly got up and followed the others.

----

**Yukimura PoV**

Kirihara-san had arranged a wake in Akaya's memory.

I wakled over to her and bowed slightly.

"I'm so sorry for your loss" I said gently to her.

Kirihara-san smiled shortly.

"Thank you for coming, Yukimura-kun".

I talked a little with her before walking back to my teammates.

They were sitting in the sofa, exchanging few words.

"I don't think I've ever been in Akaya's house before" Marui mumbled, loking curiously around.

"I've been here many times" jackal said. "I often had to come here to wake him in the morning".

I chuckled softly, remembering how often Akaya was late for morning practice.

"Excuse me, are you Onii-chan's teammates?" a little voice said.

I turned and saw a little girl with black hair standing there.

"Onii-chan?"

"Oh, I see you've met little Aya" a man said, holding her hand.

"Who are you?" Niouasked rudely.

I gave him a look, but he brushed it off.

"Ah, I guess you don't know me" the man laughed awkward. "My name is Keisuke Yamato. I'm Akaya's father. And this" he pointed to Aya "is his little sister".

I blinked confusedly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know he had a father" I said before thinking.

Yamato laughed again.

"We didn't have a good relationship" he explained.

"And Aya is from my second marriage, so she's actually his half sister".

Yamato smiled big.

I decided I didn't like him.

"Do you want to see Onii-chan's room?" little Aya asked me.

"Sure" I said.

Aya smiled and grabbed my arm.

"You come too, Onii-chan's teammates" she laughed before dragging me up the stairs.

"Yeah, she's definitely Akaya's sister" Marui snickered before following.

Aya led me to a closed door.

"It's in here" she smiled before running off.

I felt my heart race faster as I looked at the door.

Was it really OK if I entered?

"Let's og in" Sanada smiled reassuringly, before opening the door.

----

**Marui PoV**

As expected, Akaya's room was messy.

Clothes were hanging everywhere, some even laying on the floor.

By the bed, was a big oak table, ruining the rooms image.

I looked at his bed, seeing that it was still messy.

It looked like had been slept in, just recently.

It hit me that Kirihara-san probaply hadn't managed to enter her son's room.

Sitting down on the bed I stroked the madrass softly. Wondering if it would smell like Akaya, I grabbed the pillow and smalled on it.

Tears welled in my eyes as I inhaled the familiar smell.

Hiding my face in the pillow I cried voilently.

Feeling hands around me, I tried to stop crying, but couldn't.

"You Ok, Marui?" Jackal's soft voice asked.

I didn't answer, but rather leaned against him all the time hugging the pillow.

"You guys, look what I found" Niou's voice spoke up.

I looked up from Jackal's shoulder, to see Niou holding a notebook.

"The brat was writing a diary"

I laughed slightly at that, feeling a little better.

"Let's see" Niou mumbled, opening the book.

"Masaharu, I don't think we should read his journal" Yagyuu said.

"Let's " Niou snickered and coughed theatrically.

_Today I started school. As expected Rikkaidai is really a prestigeous school. And the tennis team is OK._

_Unfortunately my homeroom teacher sucks. I think he was called Kurogane….heh, even the name is lame._

_When I checked out the tennis team, I wasn't really that intimidated. I'll probably be a regular in no time. And before you know it, I'll be buchou…hahaha!!!_

"Wait" Yanagi interrupted. "He actually wrote 'hahaha'?"

"Yes, he did" Niou laughed. He turned a few pages before continuing reading.

_Stupid stupid Baka-sensei. Just because I made a little fun of his name, I got detention._

_And because of that I missed most of tennis practice, making Sanada give me laps. He isn't even buchou, so how dare he give ore-sama laps???_

_Just you wait, Sanada..one day I will crush you and your stupid Fuu rin thingy_.

Yukimura laughed loudly when Niou read, making everyone laugh too. Except for Sanada though, who looked a little indignated.

"It's Fuu Rin KaZan" he muttered.

_Today I finally became a regular. Ever since the secong year started I knew that I was gonna be picked, and did I rub it in the other second years' faces._

_OMG, they were so pissed that they waited for me after school and tried to fight me._

_Of course baka-sensei had to see the fight and I was suspended from tennis practice until further notice._

_That is, until Yukimura-buchou found out, and had a little visit to the teachers room._

_I don't think I've ever seen Baka.sensei so intimidated before…which only proves that buchou is a very scary person._

_…And I STILL haven't beat him in tennis…Meh!!!_

Turning over to the last page Niou started reading again.

_Yukimura is finally OK again. The surgery was a success, but we lost the kantou tournament. And the Nationals._

_Stupid Seigaku, and that little bratty freshman. You just wait until next year, I'll beat you down for sure…HAH!!!_

_It's soon time for the third years to graduate, and it's sad…Though I'll never admit that to them..except for Yukimura though, but he'd probably just know, cuz I'm SURE he's psychic._

_I've finallt won a match against Yanagi and I'm scoring more points when I play Sanada._

_Go me!!!_

_And guess what…Yukimura have gotten an offer to play abroad…lucky bastard._

_He'll probably become a pro in no time._

_But so will I be. And then I'll move to America and win every Wimbledon I enter._

_I'm looking forward to it._

Niou closed the book and sighed loudly.

"I always knew he had a loose one" he muttered dramatically.

I brushed my red hair out of my eyes and laughed.

"He really was stupid" I snickered.

Yukimura wiped away another tear before laughing too.

"Yeah"

----

**Sanada PoV**

Feeling very tired when I got home, I went to bed and fell immediately asleep.

In my dream I was sitting by a clear blue river, waiting for someone. I looked for that person, but it was completely black around me.

Also siting there was the rest of the team.

"This is a funny dream" Yagyuu said, his voice sounding hollow.

"It is" I agreed.

A black shadow slowly came out of the blackness and sat with us.

"Akaya" I smiled at him.

"Long time no see" he smiled back.

"It really is a dream" I heard Marui's disappointed voice say.

"Then it's a nice dream" Yukimura laughed and hugged the black haired boy.

"I've missed you" he whispered sadly.

"I've hardly had any time missing you" Akaya teased,

"How is death?" I asked.

"Ahh, it's wonderful. I've met a really nice girl, but she couldn't come to see you".

"You little brat" Niou snickered before ruffling his hair hard.

"Niou-senpai, it hurst" Akaya complained, making everyone laugh.

"It's like ols times" Yagyuu breathed and laid down.

"You always sound like an old man" Akaya teased, and we laughed again.

I felt relaxed, enjoying every part of the fream as I could.

Then Akaya suddenly stopped laughing.

"I have to go now" he said.

"Don't be stupid, you just arrived" Jackal said.

"I know, but I don't have much time"

"Alright, we'll see you later then" I said.

"Yeah"Akaya smiled. "I'll definitely see you again".

And then I woke, lying in my bed.

----

**Kirihara PoV**

"I'm glad you decided to change fate with me" I thanked Nana.

She had made a proposal, because I didn't want to forget. I didn't want to forget about my life.

So she said that she could be the one to be reborn, and I would take her role as a Soul Eraser. (Hereby known as Soul Guide, because Soul Eraser sounds way scary).

Of course I had agreed.

"Then I will leave" Nana said before walking towards a black door.

"I will never forget you" I spoke truthfully to her back.

Nana turned around and smiled.

"We'll see about that".

Then she was gone, leaving me alone.

"I'm definitely going to see you again" i repeated my promise to my friends, smiling softly.

"And when you need it, I will guide your souls to another life".

----

**10 years later**(Original PoV)

A man in the mid-twenties were warming up by hitting a ball towards a wall, hitting it faster and faster.

A sudden break of consentration made him miss the ball and it shot through the air.

The man muttered a curse before jogging after the ball.

When he didn't find it, he ran over to a little group of children, playing 'Simon Says'.

"Excuse me, have you seen a tennis ball?" he asked in perfect english.

"You mean this ball?" a little girl asked, holding up the ball.

"Yes, thank you"

"Onii-chan looks like a girl" the little girl laughed and hid the ball behind her back.

"You're japanese?" she asked.

"Yes, and you?"

"I'm half japanese, half american" she bragged.

The man smiled and brushed his purple hair out of his eyes.

"Your name?" he asked.

"I'm Nana" the little girl smiled. "What's your name?"

* * *

(1) I gave him a christian burial, sorry...but I think it fits perfect :) 

And that was that. I'm really sad right now. This is also the first multichapter story I've finished.

I hope you liked this story. Please read my other stories too :D

Later...


End file.
